Optimus Prime vs Megatron
by OptimusPrimus
Summary: What would happen if this epic duel turned out bad? Read to find out.


Optimus Prime vs Megatron

(if Prime died)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers franchise or claim to have any credit in the making. All ownership goes to Bay and other people who I don't know…

Optimus Prime was extremely exhausted, he felt like at any moment he would collapse. Megatron was so powerful, so mighty. How could he hope to defeat Megatron?

"_Don't think like that Prime! You must defend the humans and protect the AllSpark!" _Optimus thought to himself. Optimus Prime felt one overpowering emotion: fear. Fear was slowly consuming his Spark. He could fell the chilling grasp of despair slowly caressing his mind.

Optimus's thoughts were disrupted by Sam Witwicky running for his life, Megatron following close behind. Optimus gathered his courage and all of his remaining strength. Optimus waited around the corner of a tall, huge building. He waited for Megatron to run around the corner, perhaps a surprise attack would give Prime the edge he needed.

Megatron ran right around the corner at full fledged speed, only to be tackled by a tired, but determined Optimus Prime. Their bodies collided with such force that the sound of the impact shook the souls of many.

"Ugh! Prime you bastard! I'll have your head, mounted on a spike!" Megatron roared with rage. Megatron stood up, towering over Optimus Prime. Megatron transformed his arm into a long, metallic blade, and prepared to drive it into Optimus's weak body. How Megatron relished the idea!

Optimus stood ready; the moment of destiny was soon approaching. The tensions were at their highest, the sun shone upon the two titans to steel and power, and many people gathered and watched in awe.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand… one shall fall." Optimus stated. His hands retracted and out came his plasma flame blades. They shone with the fires of war, and Megatron eyed them cautiously.

Megatron didn't allow the blades to scare him and played onto his own pride. "You foolish, weak minded fool! Do you really think you can defeat me? I AM… MEGATRON!" Megatron charged at Optimus, and Optimus charged at Megatron. The duel had begun…

The two titans fought with unparalleled skills; neither could gain the upper hand in this clash of the leaders. Prime managed to gain one lucky stab at Megatron's leg. Megatron roared with rage and slapped Prime back 20 feet.

Optimus Prime tried to stand back up but was stunned. Megatron seized the opportunity and lifted up Prime with one strong hand.

"You fool," Megatron sneered, "Did you really think you could keep my AllSpark from me? Did you really think you could stop me? Die now knowing that you failed and that all will suffer!" Megatron drove his blade right through Optimus Prime's back, and the blade stuck through Optimus's chest.

Megatron ripped his sword out of Optimus's body, and watched him fall to the ground in sad defeat. Megatron laughed and spat oil onto Optimus's body. He turned around and glared at the humans, preparing to kill them slowly and painfully.

Optimus, slowly dying, looked up at Megatron. Prime knew he had only one chance. He had only enough strength to transform his left arm into a half strength plasma flame sword. Megatron heard the noise and turned around, only to be stabbed in the stomach by Prime's sword.

Optimus's eyes slowly flickered as he realized that he had failed. Even as he died he tried with one lass vain effort to keep pushing his blade deeper into Megatron.

With all his remaining life Prime spoke: "Until all… are one…". With those last words Prime fell to the hard asphalt road; dead.

Megatron roared in agony and grabbed Optimus's dead body and ripped Optimus's head off. Megatron snarled and laughed maniacally as he ripped off Prime's chest, arms, legs, and other parts.

Megatron knelt down and licked the oil off of his own blade, and turned to the humans. Megatron's hand turned into a plasma cannon, which started to hum as it prepared to fire.

"So humans," he smiled. "Who will be the first to die?" With that he charged at the humans, wildly firing and killing everyone.

Megatron… had won.


End file.
